Naufragos
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Atrapados en un presente que nunca quisieron. Atrapados en un destino que no eligieron. Atrapados, perdidos en la inmensidad de la vida. Atrapados, sin rumbo, como náufragos en el mar. ¿Cómo cayeron? ¿Podrán encontrar la salvación?. Espero que les guste
1. Sin marcha atrás

_Saludos a todos los lectores que se hayan arriesgado a entrar en este humilde escrito :)  
Gracias por adelantado.  
Lo primero que tengo que comentar es que esta historia se va a dividir en dos partes: la primera se titula "Náufragos" (y es ésta presente) y la segunda… ya lo verán en su momento. Cada una de ellas consta de tres historias, de tres personajes muy distintos y muy iguales entre sí (esto lo comprenderán al final de la primera parte, o eso espero)  
Ahora, sin más dilación, pueden empezar a leer y, espero, les guste y disfruten de las palabras y de la historia. De nuevo, muchas gracias por estar ahí.  
Pd: El próximo capitulo, en una semana o dos, estará disponible :)_

**Náufragos**

_Náufragos, náufragos…  
Perdidos en el inmenso océano de la vida  
…errantes y sin rumbo _

Náufragos, pobres náufragos  
Caísteis al mar demasiado pronto  
… y el mar no devuelve a sus victimas.

**_Sin marcha atrás_**

_A veces sientes que tu vida no vale nada, que no sabes porque estás aquí, porque haces lo que haces, porque respiras, porque sientes… porque vives. A veces no sabes que camino tomar. O, quizás, ya estás equivocado y da igual cuál escojas porque ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya no se puede volver atrás...  
No se puede retroceder en el tiempo.  
Las decisiones tomadas no se pueden cambiar…  
A veces sientes que has perdido el sentido a tu vida.  
A veces te sientes un náufrago en medio del mar._

El viento le azotaba fuertemente en el rostro. Las ramas de los árboles impactaban una y otra vez en su cara… pero nada de eso importaba. Ya nada. Ya no había ninguna razón para permanecer allí: había perdido todo cuánto significaba algo en su vida. Las lágrimas caían incesantes por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia, de la tormenta de esa noche cerrada y negra.  
Siguió corriendo, huyendo, escapando. Nada le retenía. Todo lo había perdido. Ya nada le quedaba. Tan sólo su vida, pero aquella tampoco tenía sentido en esos momentos.  
Sin mirar atrás. No podía mirar atrás. No quería mirar atrás. No quería recordar.  
Las ramas de los árboles le dejaban rastros de sangre que se mezclaba incesantemente con el agua salada de sus ojos. No, no quería recordar. No quería volver a recordar aquel momento, cuando todo lo había perdido. Siguió corriendo, huyendo, escapando.  
Lo que había sucedido nunca abandonaría su mente.

- Despierta – una voz autoritaria le arrancó de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Como siempre, desde aquel día, se volvía a ver corriendo y huyendo, dejando atrás aquel lugar. Y, a pesar de todos y cuantos remedios había tomado para alejar aquel sueño, siempre regresaba a él con más fuerza. Y siempre terminaba con la visión de una persona tendiéndole la mano e invitándole a irse con él. La misma persona que le hablaba en esos momentos y le abría, una tras otra y sin misericordia, las ventanas para que entrase la luz de la mañana. Con gestos cansados por su no descanso levantó un brazo y se intentó esconder del sol. Otro día más. Otro día más en aquel lugar, con su vida sin sentido desde aquella noche de pesadilla.  
- Levántate. Ha llegado el momento – le ordenó la voz con cierta diversión en su tono antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle solo de nuevo. Si, aquel día no era un día más. Aquel día era el "día"

Con cansancio se incorporó de la cama. Aquel era el día. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos, miró al suelo buscando alguna razón, buscando alguna explicación de porque había llegado a ese extremo… y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: desde aquella noche se dejaba arrastrar porque él ya había dejado de luchar. Nada tenía sentido desde aquella noche. Nada por lo que ilusionarse, nada por lo que soñar con un futuro mejor. No había nada. La lluvia, los árboles, la tormenta… no eran nada comparado con la rabia e ira de su interior, de la tormenta que azotaba su alma, del dolor que desgarraba su corazón desde aquel día

Con desgana, como todos los días desde aquella noche, se puso una túnica por encima, agarró su varita y se dirigió hacia el pequeño espejo que tenía en un rincón de su habitación. En su mano otro de los objetos que había llevado desde el día siguiente a esa noche.  
Se observó el rostro en el cristal, quizás buscando algún indicio de aquel que había sido una vez, pero como siempre, como desde aquella noche, la alegría había muerto dentro de él, la chispa de la felicidad se había apagado. Vivía porque vivía, pero el motivo no lo sabía. Vivía porque había sido demasiado cobarde para morir. Otra vez ahí, otra vez el recuerdo de aquellos días felices, cuando todo parecía perfecto. Todos, todos se equivocaron con él. No era valiente, no era leal. No era nada.  
_Un pobre náufrago en medio del mar, rodeado por la inmensidad de la vida._

Levantó una de sus manos y colocó el objeto sobre su cara: una máscara blanca e inexpresiva le miró desde el otro extremo. Vivía porque había que hacerlo, pero se dejaba arrastrar sin luchar en aquel presente sin sentido. Aquella noche su espíritu había dejado de luchar y latir mucho antes de encontrarse con él. Mucho antes de abocarse en aquella espiral de violencia y sangre. Mucho antes de convertirse en aquello que había despreciado siempre. Mucho antes de convertirse en mortifago.  
Con pasos lentos se encaminó hacia la sala principal. Aquel era el "día"

Nadie más, excepto dos personas, sabían de su caída a ese lado del mal. Por ello, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido de la sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción que existía en esos momentos en Lord Voldemort, porque nada sabían. Nadie más conocía su identidad, excepto él y la persona que le había enseñado aquel camino de dolor, aquella persona que se encontrase al final de su descontrolada carrera…

_- Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo alguien enfrente de él. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de su presencia – Yo te puedo ayudar – volvió a repetir con tono de superioridad y control.  
- Nadie lo puede hacer – contestó él en el suelo, de rodillas e impotente, con las manos llenas de su sangre, llenas de culpabilidad.  
- Él puede – y justo en ese instante reconoció la voz, en cualquier parte la había reconocido. Había algo en ella atrayente, magnético… tentador. No podía perder ya más, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?  
- Enséñame cómo.  
- Ven conmigo – dijo y, al levantarse, pudo observar que una máscara blanca le cubría el rostro… _

Máscara que él ahora llevaba, ocultando sus sentimientos, ocultando su rostro. Máscara física tras la que se ocultaba, pero existía otra más en su interior, aquella en la que había enterrado todo cuanto había sido hasta ese momento de su huida desenfrenada. Aquella tras la que se había escondida antes incluso de tener ésta en las manos.  
- Bienvenido – le saludó Voldemort una vez que llegó a su altura. La primera vez que le veía desde su llegada. En aquella ocasión había estado tan turbado que no se fijó muy bien en él, pero ahora observaba perfectamente sus ojos, aquella mirada que le perforaba a uno el alma, aquella ansia de poder que emanaba  
"Es un agradable placer tenerte entre mis filas" recordó que le dijo en aquella ocasión, y ahora parecía haber dicho lo mismo al saludarle al llegar con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Placer¿Por qué? No había razón por la que alegrarse de lo que sucedía.  
Como siempre, desde aquel día, se dejó llevar sin preguntar la razón.

_Náufrago perdido…  
… Creíste ver una salida  
… Creíste que todo acabaría si te dejabas arrastrar a las profundidades del mar  
… mas las sirenas son crueles y te dejaron solo y con tu agonía_

El dolor no le importó. Nada importa ya. Había traicionado a todo y cuánto una vez había creído. Se había traicionado a sí mismo. Nada importaba. Vivía dejándose arrastrar. Una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, había conocido el lado amable de la vida: alegría, felicidad, sueños y esperanzas… pero todo ello había desaparecido sin rastro, con el viento, con su vida, aquel día. Despierto en medio de una pesadilla que no tenía salida. El brazo le quemaba, el dolor le embargaba, pero nada importaba. La marca relucía, palpitaba en su piel. La calavera parecía esbozar una sonrisa macabra y de burla desde su posición recién estrenada. Aquel era el día. Quedaba envuelto ya por siempre jamás en la oscuridad.

_Pobre náufrago  
… flotando en medio de la inmensidad de la vida  
… sin rumbo y perdido _

Náufrago, náufrago  
Creíste ver el horizonte  
… pero eran tan sólo cantos de sirenas en mitad del mar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y, ya saben, para cualquier cosa (lanzamiento de tomates, hechizos o cosas parecidas… ah, y también criticas, tanto positivas como negativas, todas son aceptadas) pueden hacerlo a través del lugar donde pone**"submit review"GO**  
De nuevo, y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, muchas gracias por leer  
Próximo capitulo: **Cadenas invisibles**


	2. Cadenas invisibles

¡Buenas!

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer este fic y en especial a las personas que han dejado sus magníficos comentarios, mil gracias miles (las contestaciones, en unos días las pongo ;D)  
Sé que dije que en un par de semanas pondría el segundo capitulo pero ya saben, las cosas se pueden complicar y hay que poner un poco de prioridades, por desgracia, este fic se quedó un poco atrás en la lista :p  
Pero no preocuparse, que ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo y esta vez si, creo que se podrá reconocer al protagonista (algo que en el primero era un poco complicadillo... hasta su capitulo de la segunda parte no se sabrá quien es en realidad si todavía no lo han averiguado :P) La única condición para leer este segundo capitulo es la de haber leído el quinto libro, algo que creo que todo hemos hecho ¿no?  
Ahora si, un besico y a leer.  
¡Espero que disfruten!

-----------

**Cadenas invisibles**

_Existe un tipo de cadena que la mayoría de gente desconoce que existe. Pero es aquella cadena que más fuerte y despiadadamente aprieta y condena. La que te ata a lo que no quieres. La que te obliga a hacer cosas que no deseas. La que empieza con un caricia oculta, tras la que se esconde un puñal de hielo… que no ves hasta que es demasiado tarde, hasta que las cadenas ya te tienen prisionero por y para siempre. Cadenas invisibles que aparecen una vez que ya no puedes liberarte. Cadenas que te atan a una vida sin sentido de la que quieres liberarte y no puedes. Hierros que buscan sin cesar tu carne, clavándose más fuerte y despiadadamente cuanto más te esfuerces por liberarte.  
Cadenas invisibles que te arrastran a una existencia que nunca deseaste._

El espejo le devolvió la visión de aquella inexpresiva máscara blanca. Aquella máscara que portaba, que le señalaba, que le condenaba. Aquella máscara que, en esos instantes y siempre, desde que recordase tenerla en sus manos, odiaba. Nunca hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Estaba condenado.  
¿Cuando había empezado todo realmente?  
Ni él mismo lo sabía  
… O no quería saberlo.  
Recordar, que amarga agonía.  
Recordar aquello que marcaría su vida para siempre.  
Recordar su caída, su descenso, su rendición a la oscuridad.  
Creciendo rodeado de ella, de la aparentemente nada inofensiva oscuridad.  
¿Cómo recordar aquello que marcó su vida?  
¿Cómo hacerlo sin sentir las marcas de las cadenas invisibles en sus brazos?  
El espejo le devolvió la visión de una inexpresiva máscara blanca.

_Cantos de sirenas…  
… trampas del mar  
… hermosas melodías  
… para atrapar_

Ahora, cuando estaba llegando al cenit de su juventud, cuando la razón pedía paso y echaba a un lado a la infancia y sus fantasías y la realidad le rodeaba con una maraña de verjas espinosas rodeando los sueños nunca cumplidos. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de todos sus errores, los voluntarios, los obligados y los exigidos. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que aquella mascara inexpresiva ocultaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad como ninguna otra cara podría mostrar.  
Pero… entonces no lo sabía.  
Entonces era muy inocente.  
Entonces… entonces se fiaba de sus seres más queridos.  
¡Qué equivocados!  
Una equivocación que a él le estaba costando su existencia, encerrado y encadenado a aquella máscara, a aquellos votos que diera por creerle, por buscar aquel alivio que nunca llegaba… y nunca llegaría.  
Recordar.  
Ahora lo único que no quería era recordar.  
Recordar su caída, recordar su descenso.  
Y sentía que la máscara quemaba en sus manos, manos llenas de sangre, rodeadas por cadenas invisibles que le ataban a la oscuridad más profunda y despiadada.

_Querer escapar.  
Querer huir  
Remar más lejos  
Buscar aquella isla  
… donde poder cambiar  
Mas las sirenas, crueles, malvadas  
Siguen recordándole que las cadenas  
… no se pueden romper ni él cambiar_

Un niño.  
Un niño pequeño que llora, que se esconde, que quiere escapar.  
Un niño que se muerde los labios para no chillar.  
Un niño, en un rincón, mirando todo sin poderlo cambiar.  
Gruesas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas mientras calla, mientras mira, mientras sufre.  
Agazapado, en una esquina, no puede huir, sólo observar.  
Los golpes siguen y siguen, y seguirán hasta que él esté contento.  
Y, entonces, cuando la amenaza se canse, cuando piense que es suficiente por ese día, cuando decida dejar a su presa indefensa y salga de la habitación, entonces es cuando el niño se levantará de su esquina. Entonces será cuando arrope entre sus rodillas la cabeza malherida de su madre. Entonces será cuando le limpiará la sangre y la consolará en silencio.  
- Pequeño, no llores – le dirá ella y él no le hará caso, seguirá llorando. Llora porque sufre. Llora porque no sabe hacer otra cosa. Es pequeño, muy pequeño todavía, pero comprende ya la ira y la furia, comprende las palizas y comprende el sufrimiento. Lo comprende porque lo ha visto.

Y, al cabo de un rato, cuando su madre recupere las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse, le limpiará las lágrimas, le sonreirá con aquella sonrisa cansada y vacía de alegría, y de la mano le llevará a su habitación, le meterá en la cama y le arropará con un cariño especial.  
- Mamá – le dirá entonces el niño con su pequeña lengua de trapo – algún día viajaremos a Venecia  
Y la madre sonreirá. Y le acariciará su negro cabello, puesto que ese era su sueño, era antes de convertirse en aquel pájaro que no podía volar, de sufrir aquella tortura día si y día también a mano de aquel monstruo que se escondía en el joven del que se había enamorado y casado. Al menos, en medio de todo aquel sufrimiento, algo bueno había surgido, y era aquel niño que empezaba a sumergirse en el reino de la evasión de la realidad. Aquel niño que era su hijo, su única razón para soportar aquellas palizas. Si él se satisfacía con ella no tocaría al niño. Si, sufriría por él, le salvaría.  
- Si, algún día viajaremos a Venecia. Cuando todo acabe. Tú y yo. Solos los dos – suspirará antes de salir de la habitación en penumbra donde ha dejado a su hijo dormido – Cuando todo acabe.  
Y sigue callando  
Y sigue sufriendo en silencio.  
Por él, por su hijo.  
Pero aquella ínfima alegría que se podía permitir en ese particular infierno pronto llegaría a su fin. El monstruo necesitaba cada vez más su ración de violencia y, un día, tras dejar inconsciente a la fuerte y resistente madre, volverá la vista y encontraría al niño. Y ese sería el inicio de su fin.

_¿Recuerdas?  
Te prometieron gloria  
Te prometieron tus sueños  
Te prometieron la salvación  
… pero pronto averiguaste que todo tenía un precio  
Pobre náufrago, que se dejó arrastrar por los cantos de las sirenas del mar_

Manos rojas.  
Manchadas de sangre.  
Levanta la vista y observa de nuevo su origen.  
Pero no siente alegría.  
No siente alivio.  
No siente nada.  
Querría hacerlo, querría sentir algo, pero lo único que siente dentro de él es vacío.  
Le mira una y otra vez y sólo ve algo inerte, algo que ha dejado de moverse.  
No ve al monstruo, no ve a su padre. No ve nada, sólo un cuerpo, una mirada perdida, una vida sesgada.  
Observa y calla.  
Como hiciera hace años cuando la inocencia todavía era parte de él.  
Ahora ya no.  
Ya no existe aquel niño que soñaba.  
Ya no existe.  
Ahora se ha convertido en alguien cuyas manos están manchadas.  
Ahora se ha convertido en asesino.  
Y, como entonces cuando era niño, se agachará, cogerá la cabeza de ese cuerpo y la mecerá en sus rodillas, pero esta vez no se abrirán los ojos, no volverá de la inconsciencia a la dura realidad… porque esta vez ya la línea ha sido traspasada para siempre.  
Y volverán las lágrimas a deslizarse por sus mejillas.  
Lágrimas que hace años que no salían.  
Lágrimas por aquel que le producía las suyas hace años.  
Lágrimas porque sabe que nunca se perdonará lo que ha hecho aunque se lo mereciera.  
Tan sólo es un joven que hace muy poco ha dejado de ser niño, pero ya con una terrible carga.  
Escucha su nombre en la lejanía de la realidad, dicho con dulzura, un veneno disfrazado de miel.  
Sabe que es ella… y sabe que le ha utilizado vilmente para vengarse.  
Al fin y al cabo, era su padre, sangre de su sangre.  
Aunque fuera un monstruo, aunque fuera como fuera… era, en el fondo, su padre.

_Pobre náufrago, pobre náufrago  
Creíste encontrar una salida  
Creíste estar salvado  
Más todo fue un engaño  
Para atraparte más profundamente  
Ay, los cantos de las sirenas son crueles y despiadados_

Deposita con cuidado su cabeza en el suelo, de nuevo en medio del charco de sangre. Sangre por doquier. Ella se ha vengado por todo el sufrimiento causado durante todos esos años… pero lo peor ha sido el final: ver la muerte cara a cara y reconocerla. Saber que, tras aquella inexpresiva máscara blanca, se escondía su hijo.  
El joven, convertido en asesino, se levanta, se quita la máscara blanca que porta por primera vez y se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro, dejando un rastro de sangre en él. De ese día en adelante sentirá esa sensación siempre, la sensación de la sangre quemándole en las manos, quemándole en el rostro. Aunque se lave, aunque se despelleje intentando borrar cualquier vestigio, ya la sangre y la culpabilidad se han clavado en su interior.  
Y se promete no volver a matar, no volver a quitar otra vida… pero será algo que no podrá cumplir.

_Náufrago, pobre náufrago  
Caíste al mar demasiado pronto  
… y el mar no devuelve a sus victimas._

Ahora, tras años de aquello, todavía siente las manos llenas de roja culpa. Y siente todos sus sueños destruidos: la persona que le arrastró a esa vida, que le encadenó a esa existencia, ya no está. Y no siente su pérdida. No siente dolor, no siente nada. Como desde ese día no siente nada. Se ha convertido en una persona malhumorada y huraña, carente de ilusiones, carente de seguir.  
Pero sigue: una fuerza oculta le impide escapar y huir al lugar del no regreso.  
Quizás sabe que la vida le dará otra oportunidad, quizás sabe que todo puede cambiar… pero de momento, sufre y calla.  
Mira, sufre y calla como aquel niño que fue un día y que no va a volver.  
Sufre y calla en silencio las ataduras de unas cadenas invisibles alrededor de su cuerpo.  
Sufre y calla.  
Sufre y calla… hasta que encuentre una razón por la que alzar la voz y hablar… y actuar.

_Náufrago, náufrago…  
Perdido en el inmenso océano de la vida  
…errante y sin rumbo  
… ¿podrá encontrar una salida?  
… ¿podrá encontrar una salvación?_

------------

Hasta el próximo capitulo :)  
Gracias por leer


	3. Herencia maldita

Último capitulo de la primera parte :D  
En la siguiente (si recuerdan, consta el fic de dos partes de tres capitulos cada una) se desvelará la identidad de cada uno de nuestros "Náufragos" aunque... excepto el primero, los otros se pueden averiguar con un poco de intuición ;)  
Ahora si, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que disfruten con él (aunque, de nuevo, sea algo trágico)  
Besos miles  
Pd: Y gracias por los comentarios. Gracias, gracias, gracias :D

**Herencia maldita**

_De pequeño se aprende observando. De niño se mira al alrededor sin saber que aquello que te rodea marcará las pautas de tu vida. No lo reconoces, no lo sabes. No alcanzas a conocer en profundidad las responsabilidades que marcan tu nacimiento. Te agobian, te cargan pesos a tu espalda que dificulta tu caminar sin ni siquiera pedirte permiso. Responsabilidad de los deseos nunca cumplidos de los padres que quieren que sus hijos sean mejores y más grandes que ellos… sin importarles la opinión de éstos. Todo es tal y como quieren, exigen, mandan. Se da más de lo que se pueda dar, se hace más de lo que se puede hacer… Las cadenas más profundas son las de la sangre. La herencia más maldita es la de la familia…_

Indiferencia.  
Aquello era lo que sentía a su alrededor.  
Indiferencia hacia él, aunque las apariencias mostraran otra cara.  
Indiferencia por todo lo que hacía.  
Nunca le había visto una sonrisa de satisfacción por cualquier mínimo logro suyo.  
Nunca desde que recordase, desde que tuviese conciencia de sí mismo y de su alrededor.  
No, nunca le había visto ese orgullo de ser su padre.  
Indiferencia.  
Nada más que eso era lo que presentía a su alrededor.  
Cuántas veces había deseado aquella satisfacción, aquel orgullo de su parte, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Él existía porque necesitaba un heredero y luego de haberlo conseguido, se desentendía de todo lo que conllevaba. Y él… él sólo callaba y aguantaba, esperando aquella sonrisa que nunca llegaba.  
Como tenía engañado al resto del mundo.   
Familia perfecta.  
Perfección por los cuatro costados en el exterior… y luego, dentro de las cuatro paredes, indiferencia y vacío, mucho vacío. Habitaciones vacías, sin ruidos, sin comunicación. Ni miradas. Ni una sola palabra.  
Silencio y más silencio.  
Al menos, siempre estaba ella, su madre, un apoyo en medio de todo aquel mar de indiferencia, pero ella no podía llenar todo el vacío que sentía. No era lo mismo. Ella le protegía y ayudaba, le guiaba de forma imperceptible para que su padre no se enterase y pensase que era débil. Tenía que aprender, aprender a sufrir y a resistir, aprender con dureza. Aprender a través de la indiferencia y del vacío, del dolor y del sufrimiento. Y, mientras tanto y como siempre, esperando aquella sonrisa que nunca llegaba ni llegaría.

_Náufrago, náufrago,  
Las olas te arrastraron desde tu nacer  
Perdido en medio de un mar  
Despiadado y cruel_

Reflexiones y reflexiones,  
Siempre pensamientos que no llevan a ninguna parte.  
No puede hacer nada, sólo callar y sufrir.  
Callar y fingir.  
Fingir alguien que no es.  
Fingir el sentirse superior a los demás porque él lo ha mandado y exigido: ser como el resto de la familia, estar a la altura. Altivo, superior. Como él, como su padre, como todos antes de él. Fingir, callar y acatar todo lo que se le dice. Hacerlo sin preguntar. Nada de preguntas, nada de pensar.  
Pero no puede, no quiere dejarse arrastrar a esa espiral sin sentido.  
Quiere vivir su vida. Quiere poder elegir, quiere poder actuar como realmente es él, no como debería ser.  
Quiere rebelarse, pero no puede, nunca ha podido escapar, nunca ha querido pues… _sigue esperando una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Náufrago, náufrago  
Arrastrado por las olas  
Quiere escapar,  
pero las fuerzas no le llegan  
Quiere huir,  
Pero la resaca es más fuerte  
Y le vuelve a arrastrar a mitad del mar._

Sus primeros recuerdos son muy nítidos, al contrario de lo que se podía esperar de alguien de tan corta edad como tenía entonces. Bien recuerda cada color, cada forma, cada palabra, cada gesto. Bien recuerda lo que no se dijo, como no se dijo… las razones por las que no se dijo las averiguó más adelante, cuando empezara a tomar conciencia de quien era él, que lugar ocupaba él en el mundo, en su familia.  
Bien recuerda su cara y sus gritos silenciosos.  
Bien recuerda el rostro grave de su padre al verle en el suelo. Sus brazos cruzados, su gesto serio. El movimiento de indiferencia y desilusión en su cara. El pequeño sabe que no le ayudará, nunca lo hace. Aguanta las lágrimas, no llora aunque la sangre le mana abundantemente por sus piernas a causa de la dolorosa caída. Su padre aguarda. Sabe que no debe llorar. Sabe que debe ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor. Tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que hacerlo. Calla. Aprieta fuertemente los labios y, poco a poco, se levanta de nuevo. El dolor recorre su cuerpo, las lágrimas pelean por salir, pero no debe hacerlo, no debe mostrar ninguna debilidad. Al final, tras mucho esfuerzo, se pone de pie. Espera una sonrisa de satisfacción, como siempre, pero ésta no llega, nunca lo hace.  
Ve alejarse a su padre, ve la indiferencia en su rostro, como siempre.  
No ha conseguido nada.  
Se deja caer exhausto al suelo, y esta vez llora, llora por el dolor. Llora por el vacío. Llora porque sabe que nunca podrá conseguir lo único que ansía. Llora porque siente cada vez más dolor en las piernas. Gateando, regresa a su habitación, y llorando se venda la pierna magullada y herida con un trozo de sábana. Tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que resistir el dolor, aunque vea el hueso, aunque no pueda casi andar por la caída sufrida. Tiene que fingir, siempre seguir fingiendo alguien que no es.  
Fingir, la única lección que le enseñó su padre.  
Sus primeros recuerdos son esos.

_Naciste náufrago  
Creciste náufrago  
Pero no quieres morir náufrago_

Fingir.   
Fingir como lo hacia antes, como lo hace siempre.  
Fingir que nada le importa.  
Fingir ser superior.  
Fingir alguien que no es.  
Acatar órdenes.  
Ser fuerte, no llorar  
… _pero no puede._  
Busca un lugar donde poder ser él mismo, donde nada importe, donde las caras blancas e inexpresivas no le sigan persiguiendo. Busca un lugar donde poder pensar con claridad.  
Camina.  
Piensa.  
La indiferencia como su única compañera verdadera.  
Los rostros inexpresivos le persiguen, le acosan, le rodean. Él no quería, nunca quiso… pero le obligaron. Como siempre, cumple órdenes. Como siempre, tiene que hacer lo que otros le dicen, lo que le dice su padre. Como siempre, el honor de su familia está en juego, él es el heredero, tiene que obedecer. Ahora tiene que ser fuerte, no tiene que llorar, pero no puede parar el curso de sus pensamientos repletos de deseos insatisfechos e ilusiones nunca cumplidas, de anhelos de escapar de aquella prisión que le retiene. Pero no puede, nunca ha podido traspasar los barrotes. No puede o no quiere arriesgarse. Mientras tanto… tendrá que seguir fingiendo y haciendo lo que se le ordena sin replicar ni dudar. Como siempre, tiene que seguir cargando con aquella responsabilidad de su nacimiento, por ser quien es en la familia.  
"Demasiado para mi" piensa mientras se apoya en la pared, en mitad del pasillo, al recordar la orden tajante que tiene que cumplir próximamente "demasiada responsabilidad. Demasiado para él, un joven en mitad de la adolescencia nunca disfrutada con completa plenitud"  
Tiene que callar, no puede protestar. Tiene que cumplir lo que se le ordena.  
… _Tiene que seguir fingiendo._

_Náufrago, náufrago  
Arrastrado por las olas  
Quiere luchar contra la marea  
Pero no puede, no tiene fuerza suficiente  
Las olas le seguirán arrastrando hasta el fin_

Esperando aquella sonrisa de orgullo, esperando aquella satisfacción de su padre.  
Esperando todo aquello se vio arrastrado.  
Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba delante de él, del Señor Oscuro, del Mal más poderoso.  
Su interior temblaba, pero no podía mostrar debilidad. No, no podía. No quería desilusión en la cara de su padre. Cuantas veces la había visto. Aún seguía esperando aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, de orgullo. Tenía que sufrir, y callar, y fingir, siempre fingir ser otra persona, la persona que quiere su padre que sea.  
Soportó el escrutinio, dejó que el Lord del Mal mirara en su interior. Soportó la tortura física y mental. El escrutinio de sus más íntimos secretos y sentimientos nunca dichos. Soportó todo porque así tenía que ser.  
Al abrir los ojos, vio una sonrisa… pero no de la persona que él quería que fuera. Lord Voldemort le sonreía. Una sonrisa que emanaba maldad por los cuatro costados, una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad. Una sonrisa tan despiadada y cruel que no presagiaba nada bueno. Y, luego, la sentencia, las palabras que le condenaba, no había duda alguna: tendría que matar. Y no a una persona cualquiera. A él.  
Por ello buscaba ahora un lugar donde llorar sin que nadie le viera, donde poder ser él mismo sin ataduras ni imposiciones, sin obligaciones, sin sentencias.  
Un lugar donde desahogar su pena, y llorar, y llorar por todo lo que le exigían, por aquella sonrisa de orgullo que nunca había visto y siempre había esperado, por tener siempre que fingir, no poder ser él mismo.  
Su herencia, su maldita herencia.  
¿Por qué no podía ser él mismo?

Caminando y caminando encontró un lugar. Un baño donde poder desahogar su pena y su dolor en paz. Donde poder mirarse a los ojos y ver, bajo aquella careta que siempre llevaba, aquel niño indefenso y perdido, aquel niño que sufría la indiferencia de su padre, aquel niño que siempre había hecho lo que su padre le había ordenado… incluso el sumergirse en la más completa y letal oscuridad.  
Maldita herencia.  
¿Cómo poder desprenderse de ella?  
¿Cómo luchar contra lo inevitable?

-----------

_Espero que les haya gustado :D  
Pista: El final del capitulo enlaza con "cierta" escena del libro 6 ;)  
Hasta el próximo capitulo :D_


	4. Caer está permitido, levantarse obligato

_Aqui está la segunda parte de esta historia :)  
Como espero que recuerden, dije que eran 3 protagonistas, tanto en la primera parte como en la segunda (algunos fáciles de averiguar, otros no tanto), y ahora son los mismos y en el mismo orden, es decir, el protagonista de la primera historia en la primera parte (Náufragos - "Sin marcha atrás") es el mismo protagonista de esta primera historia de la segunda parte (espero que se entienda :P Y si no, ya saben, pueden preguntar sin problemas)  
Como siempre, espero que disfruten con el nuevo capitulo.  
Gracias mil por leer :D_

**Esperanzas**

_En la más profunda oscuridad,  
__En el abismo más profundo  
__Sigue brillando, sigue latiendo  
__Una luz de esperanza en el camino_

_**Caer está permitido, levantarse obligatorio.**_

_Mirar hacia delante. Desprenderse de las culpas que nos persiguen. No ser esclavo del pasado. Es lo más difícil, lo más complicado de la vida. Saber mirar hacia atrás sin sentir culpabilidad. Saber que hubo un momento en la vida en que todo cambió, en que la caída fue casi terminal…  
__Saber que, en la más profunda oscuridad, todavía puede existir una pequeña luz de esperanza. Nada está perdido aunque todo parezca indicarlo. Hasta en la noche más negra sigue existiendo luna y estrellas, escondidas tras las densas nubes.  
__Se cae… para aprender a levantarse._

Peter Petigrew. Si, aquel era su nombre.  
Peter Petigrew. Cobarde como segundo nombre.  
Se lo merecía.  
Siempre lo había merecido.  
Un cobarde, un maldito cobarde.  
Siempre lo había merecido.  
No llegaba a comprender porque el Sombrero Seleccionador le había puesto en la casa de los valientes. Él, que no era valiente en absoluto. Que siempre había buscado la sombra de los demás, que siempre había buscado alguna protección para no tener que enfrentarse a nada. Que siempre había evitado meterse en líos. Que siempre había estado buscando protección. Como ahora, como siempre.  
Cobarde, era un maldito cobarde.

Ahora, mientras observaba las ruinas de la casa, se preguntaba que podría haber hecho antes para cambiar el presente que tenía. Nada. No podría haber hecho nada. Nunca se había atrevido a nada, y esa vez no hubiera sido diferente. Era un cobarde y lo sabía. Mirando las ruinas de la casa las comparaba con las ruinas de su vida. Exactamente iguales. Caídas, rotas, incompletas. Mirando y recordando lo que fue un día y que no volvería. Nunca habría marcha atrás en la vida. Nunca se podría cambiar le pasado. Había que seguir adelante, siempre adelante. No se podría retroceder. Las decisiones tomadas no se podían cambiar. Nunca se podía. Había que seguir viviendo, siempre seguir, aunque se hubiese errado, aunque se hubiese fallado, aunque se hubiese caído, una y otra vez, y una y otra vez…  
Los rayos de la luna caían sobre la destartalada casa, iluminando las ruinas, dejando en penumbra a la persona que las miraba en silencio. Una sombra. Si, aquello era lo que era él: una sombra en medio de sombras. Exactamente igual que los demás. Una sombra oscura con una máscara blanca sobre su rostro. Ocultando su cara, ocultando su identidad… pero no ocultando su cobardía, no ocultando su vergüenza interna.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde aquello¿Desde que una persona le tendiese la mano y le sugiriese el lado oscuro como única alternativa a su huida¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde su caída, desde su no retorno a lo que había sido y ya no era? Miro la casa. Tantos recuerdos, tanta felicidad que ahora ya no volvería. No, nunca lo haría. Ya todo había cambiado tanto que esos tiempos nunca más regresarían.  
Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar los recuerdos que surgían por doquier con el observar del lugar. Ya sólo quedaban dos de aquellos cuatro muchachos que un día llenaran con sus risas la misteriosa y enigmática casa. Sólo dos. Él había sido artífice de la caída de uno de ellos, indirectamente del otro.  
Quería dejar de recordar, quería que esas imágenes no llegasen a su mente, pero no podía. Regresaban, una y otra vez. Volvían y le acosan. Le rodeaban y gritaban con sus voces silenciosas su culpa.  
Culpable por ser cobarde.  
Culpable, mil veces culpable.  
Culpable, asesino y de nuevo culpable por ser tan cobarde.  
Cayó de rodillas a la fría y helada tierra. La máscara blanca que cubría su rostro se deslizó al suelo y rodó un par de centímetros antes de detenerse. Culpable por ser cobarde. Culpable por dejar que la oscuridad le arrastrase a un callejón sin salida. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento sincero surcaron por su rostro. Lágrimas saladas que no podían limpiar el pasado. Sin marcha atrás. En su vida no había marcha atrás. Lo sucedido no se podía cambiar. No se podía retroceder en el tiempo.  
La casa en ruinas observaba la temblorosa figura que estaba a un par de metros. Observaba y callaba en el presente pero en el pasado las imágenes gritaban con sus voces de culpabilidad. Martilleaban la frágil mente del hombre que, de rodillas, lloraba y lloraba por su vida, por él mismo.  
Peter Petigrew. Si, aquel era su nombre, pero merecía que desapareciese y en su lugar pusiesen cobarde, y mil veces más culpable.  
Nunca había sido valiente. Nunca aunque el Sombrero hubiese dicho lo contrario.  
Nunca se había merecido nada de lo que había disfrutado en el colegio, ni siquiera la amistad sincera de la que había disfrutado. Amistad que él había roto. Amistad que él había matado. Poco a poco había sido portavoz de la muerte. Por su cobardía, por su búsqueda de la sombra del más fuerte. Por su debilidad.

Observó la máscara caída cerca de sus manos. Aquello no era una excusa para todo lo que había hecho. Su declive había comenzado mucho antes, bastante antes de que la marca le quemase la piel. Bastante antes de huir corriendo desesperado por el bosque en busca de alguna salida. No, no era una excusa, ni la causa de su comportamiento. La razón era él. Únicamente él era el culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. De sus sufrimientos. De sus muertes. De todo lo que ocurría. De la guerra. Sólo él era culpable de que él regresará. De que el mal empezará otra guerra, la más despiadada y más sangrienta que el mundo hubiera visto antes. Sólo él, sólo él era el culpable. Su mano plateada se lo recordaba cada día.  
El silencio se sumaba a su conciencia y le traía recuerdos de un tiempo que ya no volvería. La casa que él observaba desde la lejanía era el lugar donde habían transcurrido tantos tiempos felices, donde había conocido la autentica amistad… unión que él había roto. Lugar, también, donde pocos años atrás había vuelto a reencontrarse con los supervivientes de aquel grupo que se había desmembrado y separado por la muerte de uno de ellos.  
Tantos años escondido, tantos años culpándose a sí mismo. Tantos años fingiendo ser una rata para escapar, para eludir aquella culpabilidad que le perseguía… pero ella había sido más rápida y nunca le había abandonado. Observando, desde sus pequeños ojos de roedores, lo que sus actos habían hecho. Observando aquel vestigio de su amigo. Observando y evitando mirar a los ojos a ese niño que él había dejado sin padres. Pero, al final, todo había sido descubierto y él había abandonado aquella forma que había adoptado durante años y años. Todavía seguían retumbando en su mente las palabras de una persona que, antaño, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.  
"Si eres mejor como rata que como humano, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear"  
Si, hubiera sido mejor animal que persona. Mejor un ser irracional que sólo se preocupaba por el día a día, por la comida, por el dormir, que ser una persona llena de remordimientos, de culpabilidad… de cobardía. Una persona que todo lo que tocaba lo arruinaba.  
Llena de ruinas, como la casa. Silenciosa la casa esa noche, silenciosa la noche. Noche plagada de silencio y también de gritos que retumbaban en sus oídos diciendo y gritando culpable.

Y, ahora, esa noche…  
Esa noche sería la que cambiaría todo.  
El mundo que conocía iba a dejar de existir.  
Por ello había ido a ese lugar, a orillas de la casa.  
Para verla por última vez, para despedirse de ella.  
Para volver a vivir, una última vez, aquellos recuerdos felices y alegres de una etapa de su vida.  
Para volver a recordarse lo cobarde que había sido, lo cobarde que era ahora, cuando en sus manos tenía una forma de evitar la tragedia que se avecinaba.  
Observaba la casa, observaba la figura recortada del castillo sobre las nubes. La quietud de éste, la sensación de que esa noche nada iba a pasar. Pero se equivocaban… esa noche todo cambiaría. El amanecer sería rojo, vivo color de la sangre que se iba a derramar en esa noche en la que el mundo entero cambiaría y sería dominado por el Mal para siempre.  
Tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiar el destino, de no ser culpable, de nuevo, de las muertes que se iban a causar. Pero, como siempre, la cobardía predominaba en él. No era valiente en absoluto. No se merecía haber pertenecido a la casa de los leones. Haber sido amigo de aquellas tres personas, haber conocido aquella felicidad…

Escuchó ruidos a lo lejos.  
Pronto le iban a llamar.  
Pronto iba a comenzar todo.  
Echó un último vistazo a la Casa de los Gritos, a ese lugar donde había conocido la felicidad sin límites.  
Las imágenes surgieron por última vez, aquellos cuatro amigos que juntos reían y no se preocupaban del después. Aquellas promesas de permanecer siempre unidos. De no separarse jamás. Vio, con una claridad increíble, los rostros de aquellos dos que habían muerto. Le estaban mirando, miraban hacia el lugar donde él se encontraba… Es más, le observaban sin temor, como si supieran que él estuviese ahí. Como si el pasado y el presente se hubieran fundido en ese instante.  
El tiempo se paralizó. Las voces del presente dejaron de escucharse, las risas del pasado se quedaron congeladas. El espacio se volvió blanco, increíblemente blanco. Y, junto a él que se encontraba todavía de rodillas en el suelo, estaban ellos dos. Los dos amigos muertos y desaparecidos tanto tiempo atrás.  
Sentía su presencia a su lado. No quería levantar la vista y enfrentarse a su visión, a su culpabilidad. No quería mirarles a los ojos y ver sus rostros. No quería sentir su rechazo una vez más…  
De pronto, en cada uno de sus hombros, notó una ligera presión. No era rechazo lo que transmitían, no era rencor. No, nada de eso. Era apoyo, era decisión. Era la fuerza que le faltaba en su interior. Era valentía.  
Giró a un lado y a otro y pudo ver las sonrisas de cada uno de ellos, de James, de Sirius. No le culpaban. No le apartaban de ellos… estaban a su lado ahora, junto a él. Sacando a flote la fuerza y la valentía que habían estado todos esos años escondida en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.  
Ayudándole a encontrar el camino correcto. Ayudándole ahora. Siempre había tiempo para cambiar. Los hechos pasados no se pueden cambiar pero si se puede transformar el futuro si se deseaba con todas las fuerzas. Y él lo deseaba. Él ahora lo deseaba con todo su ser. Quería cambiar, quería dejar de ser un cobarde. Quería ganarse el lugar que había ocupado en la escuela sin merecerlo… ahora iba a demostrar que había sido digno de pertenecer a esa casa sinónimo de valentía y lealtad. Siempre era mejor tarde que nunca.  
Tomó aquella difícil decisión que, sabía, le iba a costar la vida.  
Pero estaba feliz, estaba ardiente de felicidad… al fin y al cabo… estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejando a un lado lo fácil, la vida que había llevado hasta ese preciso instante.  
Sentía el apoyo de sus amigos, de la valentía que le habían ayudado a descubrir.  
Había errado hasta entonces, iba siendo hora de cambiar y de encontrar el camino correcto. Ahora, ahora que todavía no era demasiado tarde.  
Lo difícil es levantarse tras una dura caída y él lo había hecho.  
Sonrió.  
Las formas del presente se dibujaron.  
Ya no estaban a su lado sus amigos físicamente, pero si que todavía sentía su apoyo invisible. Siempre habían estado allí, a su lado, pero no había sido hasta ese momento cuando lo había descubierto.  
Ya no existía marcha atrás… pero esta vez el camino era el correcto.  
Había encontrado, al final de todo, la valentía que tantas veces había estado buscando.  
Recogió la máscara caída, se incorporó, se la colocó en el rostro pero ahora ya no sentía la opresión que había sentido tantas veces, ahora ya sabía que sólo era una máscara. Algo que se podía poner y quitar, algo que podía ser cambiado.  
Y él… él podía hacer que todo cambiase.

_En la más profunda oscuridad,  
__En el abismo más profundo  
__Sigue brillando, sigue latiendo  
__Una luz de esperanza en el camino_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Pd: Ya sólo faltan las dos restantes historias (de sus respectivos protagonistas) y el epilogo... el final se acerca  
Pd2: Gracias por ayudarme :D (TKM A.)... **Caer está permitido, levantarse obligatorio**_


End file.
